Jack X Yusei
by Nalika2431
Summary: yugioh 5Ds one shot


**Yugioh 5Ds**

**Jack X Yusei**

**Five years ago Jack and Yusei were mortal enemies but then something happened between everyone in their group. Jack and Yusei looked out the window of a tall tower in New Domino City thinking about what they had gone through to be together, along with Crow and Kalin. It was strange since Jack and Yusei had been enemies after the big fight that they had had three years prior to Yusei and Jack getting together, which had torn their gang apart. Until the day the letter had arrived to Yusei Crow and Kalin.**

**Yusei Fudo was practicing his turbo dueling on his runner with Crow when his best friend Kalin came on and called them back in. "Okay we'll make one more pass." he said**

"**Okay." said Kalin and he signed off.**

**Once Yusei and Crow pulled in to the garage that they had been using to keep their runners at he saw a letter on the table addressed to him. Yusei was really confused now. No one ever contacted him. At least not from New Domino. He was a has been in the eyes of the rich snobs, but yet there it was addressed to him. Curiosity peaked as he opened the letter then a huge bolt of surprised escaped his lips. "What?" asked both his friends and Yusei read out loud.**

_Dear Yusei, Kalin, and Crow,_

_You should be glad to know that you have been accepted into the turbo dueling tournament on the third week of July at ten in the morning. DO NOT BE LATE._

_Jack Atlas_

**Yusei couldn't believe it. They hadn't heard from Jack in years yet here was the letter that invited them to the tournament in New Domino City. Kalin looked up to his friends and said "What do you think guys?" **

"**I guess we'll go. I mean Jack obvious wants us there." said Yusei.**

"**But…" Crow started.**

"**I'll be fine Crow." said Yusei soberly and walked away.**

"**Okay now I'm confused." said Kalin**

"**Kal you know that Yusei liked Jack when he was here." said Crow**

"**That's right I'd forgotten." said Kalin**

"**Well I didn't that's why I was worried about him." **

"**He'll be fine lets go get ready."**

"**Okay." said Crow knowing exactly what Kalin meant.**

**However Yusei wasn't in a cheerful mood since he was seeing hiss crush that crushed him when he left the Satellite and he didn't want that to happen again. But now with that letter it sounded like he didn't have a choice but to go to New Domino and hope that he didn't run into Jack Atlas. However he had learned the hard way that hoping never worked. When Jack lived in the Satellite Yusei had hoped that Jack would learn that Yusei had liked him and not leave when he got that big promotion for turbo Dueling that he got. But he didn't and Jack left Yusei with a broken heart. Yusei knew that hoping Jack would like him was way too much. No he would go through the tournament and if he did face Jack then woe be him as Yusei knew very well there is no better wrath than a duelist scorned.**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile in Domino Jack Atlas was staring out toward the Satellite only half listening to what the Director was saying. He was thinking about Yusei and his feelings that he had failed to discover when he lived in the Satellite. To be honest it had been thanks to his two friends Carly and Mina that he had found out that he loved Yusei.

"**Jack are you listening to me?" asked Rex as Jack continued to stare out the window.**

"**No. actually I was thinking about something else. Sorry what is it?"**

"**Your invitation to your old duel gang has been sent."**

"**Great."**

"**Are you sure you want another Tournament so soon after what had happened last time?" **

"**Yes." said Jack remembering the incident that had caused both Carly and Mina to get along and help him realized his feelings. Rex took the silence as a hint that the conversation was closed and left to prepare for the three Satellites arrival later that day.**

"**Yusei…" Jack whispered leaning against the railing in the tower "God I miss you so much. I thought that I would miss you this much but that was because I was denying my feelings. But will you still want me now? After I hurt you like I know I did when I left." Jack knew that Yusei couldn't hear hi but in a few short hours they would be together again and he would ask Yusei himself.**

**

* * *

**

Yusei Kalin and Crow got off the plane and were surprised to see who was waiting for them. It was Jack and the way he was looking at Yusei led Kalin to believe that there was more to Jack wanting them there. It wasn't just for the tournament. Kalin couldn't help it he smiled and Crow did as well because he had reached the same conclusion that Kalin had reached but because Yusei was behind them he couldn't see them.

"**Hello Kalin Crow Yusei." said Jack**

"**Jack." said Yusei coldly and Jack winced but didn't let them see**

"**Hey Jack." said Crow and Kalin together breaking their hands apart to give Jack high fives. "How are you doing?"**

"**Good. I see that you two are together." said Jack looking at Yusei.**

"**Yeah."**

**Yusei noticed that Jack was staring out him but didn't say anything except for "Where are our Runners?"**

"**In the garage with mine." said Jack hiding the hurt. Was he too late?**

**As they fought in the tournament Jack had told Rex that the finals would consist of Kalin Crow and Yusei. Rex said that he didn't believe it but after seeing the first duels that they were in he had to agree with Jack. Jack was also amazed, he had never seen Yusei that good. True Jack left the Satellite almost three years ago but obviously Yusei used that time to hone his skills. And he also had to admit that Yusei had gotten hotter in the last three years as well.**

**

* * *

**

Jack wanted Yusei to know how he felt. But he didn't know how to talk to him about it. None the less he stood outside Yusei's hotel room after the duels had ended that day and knocked.

"**Hey I'm busy but come in its open." called Yusei**

**Yusei listened to the footsteps that were taken and then he heard a knock outside his room and he knew who it was. Crow never knocked and Kalin didn't walk light. He knew then that his visitor was the very man he at first wanted to avoid. Just before Jack came in Yusei jumped off the bed wrenched the door open and Jack didn't even have the chance to say "Can I talk to you?" before Yusei grabbed him and started to kiss him.**

"**Yusei?" Jack asked the boy on his arm the next morning.**

"**HMM?"**

"**Can you forgive me? I was so-"**

"**Jack stop. Yes I can. But we need to get ready for the tournament."**

"**Oh right. I forgot about that." said Jack and they both started laughing.**

**

* * *

**

Now five years later Jack and Yusei just laughed about what had happened in the hotel room and what had happened after. Yusei had won the tournament and became the only one that Jack knew to beat Kalin in a duel. But that was in the past now. The city loved them and Kalin and Crow as they have won the World Turbo Tag Team Championships five years in a row and to Yusei life was good.

"**Hey Jack?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Do we have a duel today?"**

"**No but we have practice."**

"**Oh come on. Kalin and Crow will know and understand." said Yusei and they walked over to their room again. Jack had just kicked the door shut as Kalin walked into the room looking for his two friends. However the laughter from the room that Jack and Yusei shared was all the proof that Kalin needed, and he left. They were out of the Satellite, Yusei finally had Jack, he had Crow and the City loved them life was good.**


End file.
